character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Desco (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Desco was one of the demon clones created by Genjuro Kazamatsuri, her purpose was to be a little sister to his daughter Fuka Kazamatsuri and to help her take over the world. Desco was later discarded to Hades (The Netherworlds prison) after she was defeated by her superior model Des X. While in Hades she met her older sister Fuka and decided to help her become the Netherworld President. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Desco (Full Name: Final Weapon: Death/Extermination Submersible Combat Organism) Origin: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Gender: '''Female '''Age: 2 Classification: Demon, Demon Clone, Final Boss, Final Weapon, Little Sister Powers and Abilities: |-|Desco=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Elemental Manipulation via Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation, Duplication via Biological Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, possible Healing via Regeneration (Low, Should have the same skills as Des X who has regenerative abilities), possible Size Manipulation (Should have the same skills as Des X who has Size Manipulation abilities), Death Manipulation, One Hit Kill with Channel Azi Dahaka (Anyone who gets close to Desco while her Overload Skill is activated will be instantly killed), Statistics Amplification, Time Paradoxal Resistance, Fourth Wall Awareness, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits from Death King Hugo's scythe which is used to usher souls into the afterlife) |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can damage people like Baal, Laharl and Killia) Speed: MFTL+ '''(Can fight on par with people like Valvatorez and Fuka) '''Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar (Compares to people who can pull gigantic planets) Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Superhuman (Has fought through 600,000 demons of Overlord level power with her team, due to regeneration she has much more stamina) Range: Standard melee range to Hundreds of Kilometres Standard Equipment: Octorabbit (The giant monster on her back) Intelligence: Below Average '''(Is very dumb, though this is understandable since she is two years old) '''Weaknesses: Isn't very intelligent Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Desco can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Final Boss Arises: Two of the arms on the Octorabbit shoot a laser each at the enemy, one of ice and one of fire. ** True Godly Weapon: Desco transforms the Octorabbit into a sword which grows before she drops it onto the enemy which causes a massive explosion. ** Yog Sothoth: Desco transforms into a giant monster, she then has four heads bite the enemy to keep them in place before shooting a massive laser at them. ** Channel Azi Dahaka: Channel Azi Dahaka allows Desco to instantly kill all weaker enemies that are close to Desco. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Desco new abilities. ** Final Boss Setting: Final Boss Setting is a Unique Evility which increases Desco's attack by 20% per ally which are nearby. ** 3 Transformations: 3 Transformations is a Unique Evility which increases Desco's stats by 20% when her health is less than 2/3 and another 20% when under 1/3. ** Mana Scarcity: Mana Scarcity is a Unique Evility which decreases the amount of Mana she will get for defeating an opponent by 30% but increases her attack by 50%. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Desco resistances, abilities and increased stats. '''Notes: '''This page covers Desco in her normal form, this links to the page that covers Desco in her Magichange Form. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1